Musashi FC
武蔵FC |image= Musashi ep20 (2018) 0.jpg |nationality=Japanese |other_names= |first_appearance= }} Musashi FC (武蔵FC) is an elementary school selection team from the city of Musashino, which represents Tokyo Prefecture at the 6th Yomiuriland National junior tournament. Description The team first appeared in ''Captain Tsubasa'' ch.36 "Now let's go! The decisive tournament". The captain is the "Young Noble of the Field" Jun Misugi. Musashi FC is the national team for which an extra-large selection process has been completed. More than 1000 young players from Musashino participated in the qualification tests. So Musashi FC has a wide squad and invariably consists of good to very good players. History Kids' Dream arc Team pivot and gamemaker captain Jun Misugi, who conducts his teammates and is often due to his heart failure only a few minutes in the field. In an emergency, as well as in the quarter-finals against Hitachi, he jumps in immediately to play the remaining 15 minutes. But even without his captain playing, Musashi remains a good team. Even so, Musashi won the 3rd place of the 6th Yomiuriland National junior tournament. From Musashi FC there are especially the three strikers Akira Ichinose, Minoru Honma and Shinji Sanada, who stand out due to Misugi's absence on the field. When Misugi is on the field, however, their teamwork is boosted due to his observation skills and gravity to draw double teams. This makes their 4-3-3 much wider than normal, and they can make early-game decoy runs and crossing movements to confuse defenses and goalkeepers alike, but Morisaki was able to thwart the combo attack. Through the leadership of Misugi (even from the bench), the team plays very strategically and even dominates the Offside trap. Uniform Manga thumb|156px * Home: White jersey w/ blue and red stripes around the shoulders, purple shirt numbers, violet shorts and white socks. The emblem on shirt is "武蔵". The captain armband is purple with a white horizontal stripe on center. * Keeper: Dark blue jersey with white collar and white numbers and black trackpants with white stripes. Anime 1983 Anime * Home: yellow jersey w/ white collar, blue and red stripes around the shoulders, white shirt numbers, azure shorts and white socks. The emblem is "mfc" (stading for Musashi FC). * Keeper: ochre yellow jersey with white collar and red tracksuit pants. 1994 Anime * Home: yellow uniform w/ white collar, and red and blue sleeve borders, like in the 1983 anime, the emblem is "mfc". The numbers are black. * Keeper: blue jersey with white collar and cuffs, black numbers and emblem, red shorts and blue socks with yellow top and a blue stripe. The uniforms feature the numbers in the shorts and in the front of the shirt, following the 1990s style uniforms seen in this anime. The captain armband is green 2001 Anime * Home: white jersey w/ violet and red stripes around the shoulders and violet shorts and white socks with a red stripes on top. The emblem is a red "M".the numbers on the back are red. * Keeper: purple shirt with white collar, white emblem and numbers, and black pants with white stripes. 2018 Anime * Home: Based on the Manga shirt. White jersey w/ blue and red stripes around the shoulders, purple shirt numbers, violet shorts and white socks. * Keeper: plain lilac shirt with white V-neck collars, with solid white numbers, jade shorts, dark grey socks and red gloves with white trim Results '6th Yomiuri Land - National junior tournament' Group stage *○ Musashi FC defeated Jounan ● *○ Musashi FC defeated Kawazoe ● *3x○ 3 wins against other teams in the 3rd block Knockout stage *○ Musashi FC 5 - 0 Sannomiya ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Musashi FC 6 - 2 Hitachi ● *''Semifinal'' ● Musashi FC 4 - 5 Nankatsu SC ○ Squad *Coach: Isao Fukuyama 22px|border *Asst. manager: Yayoi Aoba 22px|border Trivia * The team is known as Colegio Alemán '''in the Latin American dub and as '''Mambo in most European dubs. Gallery |-|Color spread= Misugi Tsubasa (manga) 1.jpg VO_07.jpg |-|1983= Yayoi joking (KD).jpg Misugi - Jumping volley.jpg|Misugi's Jumping Volley Misugi ep31 (1983) 0.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Misugi ep31 (1983) 1.jpg|Scoring against Morisaki Unknown-61.jpeg|Misugi holding his chest (1983) Tsubasa ep36 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's Overhead pass Tsubasa ep34 (1983) 2.jpg|Tsubasa equalizing to Musashi |-|J= Misugi - CTJ.jpg|Misugi & Manager MusashiCTJ.png|Musashi FC |-|2001= Misugi and Yayoi (2001).jpg|Yayoi & Misugi |-|2018= Misugi ep13 (2018) 1.png|Jun Misugi Misugi ep13 (2018) 2.png Misugi ep15 (2018) 1.png Musashi ep18 (2018) 1.jpg|Musashi's offensive Misugi ep18 (2018) 1.jpg|Jun Misugi Musashi ep20 (2018) 1.jpg Musashi ep20 (2018) 2.jpg Misugi ep20 (2018) 3.jpg Misugi ep20 (2018) 1.jpg Misugi ep20 (2018) 2.jpg Misugi Tsubasa ep21 (2018) 2.jpg Tsubasa Misugi ep20 (2018).jpg Tatsuya Tazawa S1 (2018).jpg|Tatsuya Tazawa Musashi Trio ep21 (2018).jpg|Musashi Trio Tsubasa Running Volley ep21 (2018).jpg|Tsubasa's Running Volley Tsubasa Musashi ep21 (2018) 0.jpg Isao Fukuyama S1 (2018) 1.jpg|Coach Isao Fukuyama Tsubasa Misugi ep22 (2018) 1.jpg|End of duel |-|Manga= Musashi_FC.jpg|CT Misugi - Overhead Kick.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Kick (manga) |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Captain Tsubasa Stats de:Musashi FC Category:Elementary school teams